


The Right Timing

by Nazile Adaar (slitt)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slitt/pseuds/Nazile%20Adaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera and Female!Blackwall finally connect when the Inquisitor is out of the picture. Pre-Rainier, post-Here Lies the Abyss. A safe amount of smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkfill for Sera/Fem!Blackwall over on Dragon Age Kink Meme! Maker bless whoever requested it.

Sera sat on the Inquisitor’s shoulders with her arms folded around her broken horns. The merciless rain of the Storm Coast pattered against the Inquisitor’s barrier. It wasn’t infallible. Sera was still wet, but it was nicer than slashing around in the muck at their feet. The air was sticky, though the coast’s cool breeze kept it from becoming overwhelming to Sera. Still, her bangs clung to her forehead. 

The sweet spot on Nazile’s shoulders was one of Sera’s favourite places. The Qunari’s height meant she could see a remarkable distance - which was a plus since Nazile couldn’t see at all - and she was strong enough that Sera didn’t have to worry about being a strain on her. She’d shot her bow more than once from the Inquisitor’s shoulders, but it was just a little too close to Nazile’s magic-y stuff for her comfort. It’d do in a pinch though.

Varric walked at the Inquisitor’s side, staring more at the ground than ahead of him. She kept their pace slow to match his, and Sera was a bit too restless to move at a sad dwarf’s pace. She hated the silence between the four of them, but she couldn’t decide how to fill it. She had no jokes on the tip of her tongue, and she thought it’d sink faster than the dwarf in the water anyway. The mood was low. Jokes wouldn’t fix it.

Outside of the barrier, Blackwall scouted a few steps ahead. Sera watched as rain dripped through her rich, black hair and curled down her strong chin. Both her and Nazile hardly kept their attraction to the Warden a secret. In the past, Sera loudly described Blackwall chopping wood in detail to the Inquisitor. She included every scar on her muscled arms and the way the sweat rolled down her forehead. Sera went right down to the way sweat darkened her shirt just under her breasts. Blackwall had shouted, “Are they nice at least? Or just sweaty?”

Sera had said they were quite nice. A bit too big to fit comfortably in an elf’s hands, but would probably fit nicely in a Qunari’s. Blackwall’s ears then turned fiercely red, which Sera would then describe in detail to Nazile. The ears went red first. Then the high cheekbones. 

However, it was hardly the mood to loudly objectify Blackwall, though Sera thought she looked very pleasant in the rain. Her stupid plate armour hid a figure Sera admired. Stocky. Well built. A bit like a dwarf, but big. The raindrops made her eyelashes seem thicker, her blue eyes more intense. And her hair just looked rain-spattered rather than straight-up greasy. Not that Sera minded straight-up greasy at all.

And Blackwall liked the Storm Coast. It showed in the way she held her head – the way she smiled. Sera liked seeing her like this – she was at home in the Storm Coast.

Sera sighed and rested her head on top of Nazile’s, loosely wrapping her arms around her neck. “Bored?” Nazile asked.

“A bit.”

“Do you want to walk ahead with Blackwall?”

Sera was about to say no, but she looked at Varric moping and realized Nazile was trying to shoo her away. Varric’s loud, important friend had been ditched in the Fade, and he wasn’t taking it well. He didn’t blame Nazile - which was good because Sera would have given him an earful if he had - but he hadn’t quite returned to his puffed out state. He was as dreary as the weather.

Nazile, too, changed. She was a bit quieter. A bit more sure of herself. She was more decisive in every decision. Sera thought she seemed more like the Inquisitor now, though not necessarily less of a friend to her. Didn’t stop her from worrying a bit about it though. 

Sera didn’t reply and clamoured off of Nazile’s shoulder. She pulled a bright, pink hat out of the Inquisitor’s sack and slapped it on as she ventured out of the barrier. She didn’t want to hear any heart-to-hearts anyway. 

“Hey,” Sera said, joining Blackwall. Her pace was a bit faster, though still slow enough that she didn’t lose sight of the others. “Anything interesting?”

“Depends if you like looking at the coastline,” Blackwall said with a chuckle. “I do.”

Sera made a noise in frustration. “Boring.”

“Then no,” she replied with a laugh. “Nothing interesting.”

She raised her large shield to keep the rain off of her and Sera. She glanced back and said, “What’s going on back there?”

“Who knows,” Sera said. “More boring shite.”

Sera didn’t like to think about it, not really. She had wanted to come with Nazile to see the Wardens. She wanted to see Blackwall in her element amongst her men. Nazile said she needed another blade instead of another bow, and Sera was lucky for it. She didn’t want to be in the Fade.

And, still, she could see a shadow of what Blackwall was like with the other Grey Wardens. She seemed more confident. Less uneasy and unsure of herself. She didn’t act like there was always something creeping over her shoulder. Sera liked it.

Sera asked, “So are you going to bang Inky now or what?”

“What?”

“Not hearing that calling thing anymore, yeah? Can commit.”

“No,” Blackwall said. Her face softened. “No, I think our time to connect has passed.”

“Why?”

Blackwall motioned behind them, and Sera noticed Varric’s fingers brush against Nazile’s hand. He didn’t look at her, but they spoke softly. The intimacy between them surprised her. Nazile was a handsy Qunari. She was always touching everyone, and she blew raspberries against most vulnerable necks. Varric usually laughed and pushed her away. Sera and Blackwall tended to just relish in the attention. 

It was somehow different now. Varric initiated the contact like he needed it. Nazile lightly twisted her fingers in with his like she didn’t want to frighten him away.

Sera turned her attention back to Blackwall and said, “Well, his head is about as high as her bits. Efficient way to get off.”

Blackwall laughed. “Maker.”

“He talks too much.”

“She probably likes it,” Blackwall said. “She told me once he had a tall voice.”

She laughed. “Gross.”

Blackwall shrugged and offered Sera a small smile. “At least she’s happy. I think that’s all either of us wanted for her.”

“True,” Sera said, with a nod.

Sera had never really considered herself in the running. Nazile was intimidated by her sexual confidence - at least, that’s what Blackwall told her. But she knew once Blackwall joined their group, Nazile’s attention had been primarily on her. Sera supposed her own attention was too far on Blackwall for her to notice that Nazile’s attention was actually divided.

Besides, Blackwall was an idiot and turned her down. She couldn’t wait forever.

“Why did you turn her down?” Sera asked. “She’s hot, yeah? Big.”

Blackwall sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Sera watched as rain rolled across her long nose. She watched Blackwall’s lips as she said, “I’m not worthy of her.”

Sera laughed. “Fell into the fade with her, yeah? Killed, like, a hundred Darkspawn. Bandits too.”

Blackwall shook her head. Sera noticed a new slash on her chin. She wondered if cuts gained in the Fade would scar differently. Blackwall simply said, “I’ve made mistakes.”

Sera snorted. “Who hasn’t?”

“I was never a good person-”

“But you are now, yeah? Always looking out for the little guy. That’s more important.”

Blackwall didn’t reply. Sera remembered finding her in the woods. She trained men to defend themselves against bandits and rebel mages and rogue templars. She remembered hearing others talking about Blackwall on the way to find her. She listened to the stories about how she’d saved them from a fight, how she found supplies for them, how she helped them stay alive. 

That’s why she followed Nazile. She never stopped looking out for people like her. She didn’t care whether they were a noble or a peasant. Sera knew Blackwall was the same way – to a point. She seemed to loathe nobility and found it hard to see past it. Sera liked it. It just meant Blackwall had enough experience with nobility to be smart enough to hate them.

Sera repeated. “None of that old shite matters. Doesn’t matter who you were. Who you are now matters. The shite you do now matters.”

They walked in silent for a few beats. The rain rapped against the shield and drowned out any opportunity for Sera to eavesdrop on Nazile and Varric. She wanted to joke and laugh with Blackwall. She could never figure out when Blackwall would make a clever or delightfully vulgar joke. She treasured each one, and she thought Blackwall likely felt the same way about her jokes. Sometimes they could make each other laugh until they were in tears. 

But now there was just silence as Blackwall walked. Sera tried to think of a prime joke to fill it.

“It’s too late for things to work out with Nazile now,” Blackwall said. But her eyes lingered on Sera when she continued, “But it’s good to know how you see me. I admire the way you care about others.”

Sera laughed sharply and held her gaze. The corner of Blackwall’s lip rose into a half-smile. She said nothing further, but Sera could feel the excitement bubble through her. She listened to the rain rattle against the shield. She didn’t mind the silence so much now.

*

Back at Herald’s Rest, Sera sat with her head against one of the tables on the second floor. Her hair hung loosely around her face. The rain and humidity in the air fluffed it out. She’d had two pints to chase the chill from the Storm Coast out of her. Now that she was warm and, yes, a bit buzzed, she couldn’t stop thinking about Blackwall’s eyes on hers. Had she started to proposition her?

She tried to remember how Nazile had started a romance with her. Blackwall mercilessly flirted with her, but Nazile had to initiate it. Sera knew she could initiate, but what would she say? They were friends - good friends. Blackwall was the one she liked most, and she loved joking and laughing with her almost as much as she loved how much they liked and hated the same things. As far as Sera was concerned, she was perfect company.

She thought of all the times Blackwall and she had gotten drunk together, openly hitting on the barmaids. More than once Blackwall had draped her arm around her. Her hot breath against her cheek as she whispered something dirty she wanted to do to someone else - often the Inquisitor.

And her deep voice never failed to make Sera wet when she said it. 

She wondered if they’d spent too long being friends. She worried they wouldn’t be able to make the transition. She hoped they would.

Sera watched the entrance. She knew Blackwall would come in for a drink after the coast. There were too many Darkspawn. Too many bad memories. Blackwall never wanted to talk about it, which was just fine. She was more than happy to help her push the bad memories away. 

Sera finished another pint before Blackwall finally came in. She wasn’t wearing her normal padded coat. A loose tanktop hung off her thick form, and Sera noticed that Blackwall hadn’t worn any support for her breasts. She’d clearly bathed, and her armpits were still thick and hairy, with a light dusting of hair across her arms. She knew Blackwall let her hair flourish, something she always wanted to see firsthand. Her own hair was too fluffy and light. Blackwall’s was thick and dark.

Sera raised her empty glass at Blackwall, and Blackwall offered her a wave. She stopped at the bar to grab two pints before walking up the steps to join her. Sera wondered if she could just ask to sit on her face. Or she could sit on hers. Blackwall would have to ask where to sit

Blackwall took a seat beside her instead of asking where to sit. Sera temporarily mourned her weak, but thoroughly crude pick-up line. Sera asked, “Took a bath?”

“Yeah,” Blackwall said. “You’d think the rain would be enough, but there’s too much mud on the coast. And a warm bath always gets the chill out.”

“Sure you got mud out of everywhere?”

“It’d be hard to get mud up my snatch,” Blackwall replied with a laugh. “And I’m wearing too much armour to even get it in my pubes.”

Another pick up line failed. Sera scratched the back of her head. She still kept it against the table. She watched Blackwall take a drink from her glass. She relished in the way her lips cupped it. Sera sat up and wrapped her hands around her glass. Should she just flat-out ask? She didn’t want to sound stupid, and she didn’t want to mess up their friendship.

She took a drink. Blackwall draped her arm around the back of her chair. Her blue eyes scanned the room. Sera thought she looked effortlessly beautiful. Her long hair was still damp, with a wet spot spreading across the back of her tank. Blackwall’s arm radiated heat behind her, and she leaned back into it.

“Is that bard still creeping on you?” Blackwall asked.

“Not since you told her off,” Sera said. “Think she’s got a song about you now.”

Blackwall snorted. She ran a hand through her hair. Her leg brushed up against Sera’s, but she looked the other way, scanning the tavern.

Sera thought the silence between them felt different. Strained. Like they both had something to say. It was unlike her to hold her tongue and not just say it. She took another long drink and said, “So no more Inky.”

“Right.”

“Who’re you going to get off now?”

“I’m open to suggestions,” Blackwall replied. She turned to face her with a serious expression. Sera grinned before laughing sharply as Blackwall tried to keep a straight face. With a sliver of exasperation, Blackwall continued, “Maker, you’re not making this easy.”

She ran her free hand up the inside of Sera’s thigh while Sera draped her arm across Blackwall’s behind her. She gently twisted her fingers into Blackwall’s hair. “Not supposed to be easy.”

Blackwall started, “If you’re – “ and then stopped. She softly said, “I don’t want you to think you were my second choice.”

Sera laughed and shook her head. “Practically pushed you into Nazile,” she said. “Thought about you with me, but didn’t actually think about it, yeah?”

“You didn’t think about it seriously.”

“Yeah.”

“Would you think about it seriously?”

“What?”

“I mean, do you just want me to go down on you, or would you consider,” she hesitated and then said, “Having me. Faults and all.”

Sera asked, “Either or?”

“No, I just mean. Sera, I’m not sure I won’t hurt you.”

“Because of Nazile?”

“No. She and I are done. I mean, because of me. I’m not who you think I am.”

Sera’s smile was softer and cupped her cheeks in her hands. She outlined her cheekbones with her thumbs. Blackwall’s eyes wouldn’t meet hers. She tried to be patient and understanding, but she wanted it. She wanted it a lot. “You protect me, yeah? From all the baddies and magic. You put my words in order. Shite makes sense around you.”

“I try to be there for you.”

“Don’t need to protect me from you,” Sera said. “You’re not who you were, yeah? You’re not.”

Blackwall sighed, and Sera loosely wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Sera continued, “Don’t need to tell me, but you don’t need to hide from me.”

Blackwall brushed her nose against Sera’s. Sera carefully watched her eyes. They still wouldn’t meet hers. Sera lightly touched under her chin, drawing her in for a kiss. Blackwall breathed her in, kissing her deeply while she ran her hand up the inside of her thigh. Sera lightly sucked her lower lip when Blackwall tried to draw away from her. Blackwall kissed her deeply again and drew the elf into her lap. Sera thought the chill of the Storm Coast was finally out of her. She kept her hands on Sera’s ass, and Sera nuzzled her when the kiss ended.

“Maker, I want to make this work,” Blackwall said.

Sera cocked her head to the side. “No harm in trying.”

“I don’t want to lose what we had before.”

Sera wasn’t certain it was true, but she still said, “You won’t.”

Blackwall watched her eyes for a moment, and Sera’s found her reflection there. She was happy. Blackwall asked against her lips, “How fast should I go?”

“Fast enough to get my trousers off.”

Lifting Sera and kissing under her chin, Blackwall carried her back to Sera’s room and kicked the door shut behind them. Sera lifted off her shirt as Blackwall set her down on the bench. She spread Sera’s legs, pulling Sera against her stomach. Blackwall kissed her again, and Sera returned it with a flick of her tongue. Twisting her fingers into Blackwall’s hair, Sera tried to draw out the kiss, but Blackwall pulled away to kiss under her jaw. She traced her lips down Sera’s neck and then between her breasts. She cupped Sera’s breasts in her hands. She flicked her tongue against one nipple while she teased the other between two fingers. Sera nuzzled into her hair. When Blackwall kissed down her stomach, Sera pushed down on Blackwall’s shoulders to urge her lower.

She pulled off Sera’s trousers and carefully rubbed her pussy through her panties. Sera squirmed in excitement. “You’re certain you want this?” Blackwall asked.

Sera laughed. “Gonna ask when your hand isn’t up in my parts?”

Blackwall stopped, and Sera rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, I’m sure, all right?”

Blackwall offered her a smile, and her shoulders slackened as she kissed Sera’s breast. Her fingers lightly explored her pussy through her underwear, watching which areas Sera reacted best to. Sera found her breaths quickening while her fingers dug into Blackwall’s strong shoulders. Blackwall lifted her back to take off her panties. She then kept Sera raised, slinging her legs over her shoulders. She spread the lips of her pussy with her fingers. Flicking her tongue back and forth between her pussy’s folds, she ran her thick hands up Sera’s lean body. Sera dug her heels into Blackwall’s back. She laughed, hardly believing the pleasure. Blackwall teased her nipple between two fingers as she continued slowly licking and sucking her pussy. Slow and thorough. Sera shivered and arched her body against her mouth.

“Maker,” Sera gasped. “What’s your tongue made of?”

Blackwall pressed her thumb against her nipple before swirling her tongue against her clit. Her free hand held Sera’s ass to keeping her up against her mouth. Sera shuddered and cursed. Blackwall flicked her tongue against her clit before sucking it. Sera’s toes curled. She was close - already. Blackwall licked and sucked her. Sera panted and watched Blackwall’s eyes stay eagerly on her - loving the sight of her so close to her peak. 

“Andrastate’s tits,” Sera gasped. 

Gripping her ass, Blackwall lifted her up. She loved how easily Blackwall moved her around. Sera pressed her hand against the window to steady herself, and Blackwall leaned back to move Sera’s hips on top of her. Blackwall pressed two thick fingers into her and to keep her tongue concentrated on her clit. Sera bucked her hips against her, rocking between Blackwall’s thorough fingers and eager tongue. Blackwall curled her fingers inside of her, smiling against her as Sera gasped sharply. She thought Blackwall might laugh, and she said, “Shut it,” before it even started.

Blackwall moved her free hand back to Sera’s breast, cupping and squeezing it while Sera eagerly ground up against her face. Blackwall licked and sucked, pumping her fingers into Sera faster, tasting her excitement. “Don’t stop,” Sera gasped. “Maker, almost there.”

Curling her fingers again, Blackwall sent her over the edge. She pulled her fingers out of her to grip her ass with both hands. She pulled Sera’s crotch against her face to eagerly suck and lick her through her orgasm. Sera groaned loudly, gasping between breaths. With her nails in Sera’s ass, Blackwall didn’t stop, and she bucked her hips against her mouth. “Maker,” she groaned, shuddering as Blackwall finally sucked the last of her orgasm out of her.

She drew herself off of Blackwall’s face which glistened with her orgasm. She panted and stretched out on Blackwall’s broad chest. “You next, yeah?”

“No, no. I’m fine,” Blackwall said. “I’m happy here.”

Sera slipped her hands down Blackwall’s trousers. She searched through her thick hairs and found her wet. Soaked, really. Blackwall’s eyes rolled back as Sera pressed a finger into her. Sera kissed under her chin and said, “Don’t leave my partner wet and wanting.”

Sera pulled up Blackwall’s tank, swirling her tongue around her nipple. Blackwall pulled off her tank top before lightly rested her hands on the small of Sera’s back. Sera pressed a second finger into her before setting her thumb off to find her clit. Her tongue flicked against her nipple, and her thumb pressed against her clit. Blackwall sharply gasped.

“You like that?” Sera asked.

Blackwall nodded, and Sera kissed where her neck and shoulder met. She slid down on Blackwall’s body, sitting upright and drawing her fingers out of her to pull off her trousers. She tossed them amongst her belongings. Sera tracked her hands up her thick, hairy thighs. Blackwall watched with her lips slightly parted. “I just - I want to be able to see you,” she said.

“Won’t go diving then,” Sera said with a grin.

Sera spread Blackwall’s legs, with one hanging over the bench, so she could sit between them. She then returned to fingering her, pressing a third finger in. Her thumb lightly teased her clit, not quite putting pressure on it. Blackwall licked her lips as she watched Sera. Her eyes quickly darted to her tits before meeting Sera’s eyes again. Sera’s quick fingers pumped inside of her, curling or spreading out while she watched Blackwall squirm. Sera loved the sight of her - sweaty, her mouth still glistening with her own climax. She leaned over, kissing Blackwall’s nipple - all she could reach. Blackwall rubbed her arms. She wasn’t subtle in urging her fingers to go faster. 

Sera pumped her fingers rougher into Blackwall and finally pressing her thumb against her clit. She pulled Blackwall’s hips closer to her, draping one of her legs over her shoulder. Blackwall panted, bucking her hips against Sera’s rhythm. She used her free hand to play with her own breast and watched Blackwall’s eyes widen at the sight. She teased it until her nipple budded hard, and the she drew it down to the inside of Blackwall’s thigh. She carefully drew her thumb off of Blackwall’s clit to pump her fingers faster into her. Her pinky finger teased the flesh behind her pussy as her three fingers pounded into her.

“Andrastate’s tits,” Blackwall gasped. “Keep going.”

Sera’s free hand returned to teasing Blackwall’s clit while her other focussed completely on pounding into her. Sera wanted to eat her out, but she knew Blackwall preferred to see her, so her mouth simply watered at the thought of it. She figured she’d have another opportunity. Besides, the sounds Blackwall made as she kept pounding into her was worth the deprivation. Blackwall groaned openly. Sera thought her deep voice probably rattled the tavern’s windows. She cursed every second breath, and Sera couldn’t stop smiling. 

Blackwall bucked into Sera’s curling fingers as she finally came. Instead of cursing the Maker, she gasped Sera’s name - sending chills through the elf. Sera kept up the pace, relishing in the pants and groans as Blackwall finished against her. Blackwall’s body relaxed, and Sera pulled her fingers out of her. She licked her fingers, eager to taste her. Blackwall drew Sera against her so she straddled her waist.

“I’m sorry,” Blackwall said, softly.

“For what?” Sera asked. “For winding me up again? I could go again.”

Blackwall laughed. “I’m sorry for waiting so long.”

Sera grinned. “No, timing’s perfect. Feels right, yeah?”

“You’re sure?”

“Yeah,” Sera said.

Blackwall hugged Sera tightly against her. Sera laughed, and Blackwall returned it. She brushed her nose against Sera’s. Sera twisted her fingers into Blackwall’s hair as she kissed her. Blackwall drew out the kiss and squeezed her ass. When they parted, their foreheads stayed propped together. Sera watched her striking eyes. Blackwall softly said, “What did you say about going again? You were too tired?”

Sera laughed and ground up against her. “Never.”


End file.
